


Boredom

by Tvieandli



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being half Kryptonian sucks more fucks than Donnie Darko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Sometimes being half Kryptonian sucks more fucks that Donnie Darko. One of those times is the middle of the night when Conner can’t sleep, can’t close his eyes, can’t slow down at all, because he only needs the four hours allotted elves for meditation in DND to be fully rested. Especially when Tim’s asleep in his bed, all cute and unassuming and smelling like sex.

The smelling like sex part is especially hard (haha get it?) to deal with because with super-senses, Conner would have to fly half way around the world, or into outer space to get away from it, and baby it’s cold outside. It’s cold outside even for a half Kryptonian clone with a forcefield, which means they’re in the middle of a blizzard, and he doesn’t want to deal with that noise when Ma has a fire burning in the hearth.

So he narrows his senses onto his cup of coffee. He focuses on that cup of coffee until it is the only thing in the world. God damn look at that cup of coffee. Smell that cup of coffee. Taste that cup of coffee.

He sighs and lets his head fall back against the couch. God he needs to get a life, or a job, or something. Funny he should think that, because he has a job, and he’s going to college, and he’s got a life, one that’s fairly busy, because he’s a superhero, and yet he still finds the time to be bored out of his skull at three am four days before christmas.

Sometimes he wishes that bullets could hurt him so that someone could shoot him to death. That’s a lie, but he can pretend he wishes that. What he really does wish is that he was asleep. The world would be so much easier to deal with if he could just get some shut eye for the normal, human eight hours.

He blows air through his lips in a raspberry that sounds unnaturally loud in a house that’s as quiet as it can get without all the people that live there gone.

Conner takes a sip of his coffee, and listens to a tree fall in the woods somewhere where no one’s around to hear it. Yeah. It still makes a noise.

He kind of wishes he had the internet, or a computer in the house so he could look at porn or something. Wow. Bored.

So he does what one would naturally do when bored to pieces, and falls onto the carpet, where he wriggles and writhes his way across the living room. He’s so very caught up in being a weird ass half Kryptonian worm who can’t sleep that he doesn’t even notice Tim walk into the living room until he’s asking what Conner’s doing.

Conner spasms for a second, before trying to save himself from the utter ridiculousness of the situation by striking a sexy pose, and attempting to look nonchalant when he glances up at Tim.

“Why, waiting for you of course.”

Tim doesn’t look impressed by his sexy voice.

“What’s up, Timster?” he asks, using his forcefield to slowly push himself back onto his feet. Tim almost smiles.

“I got cold.” Tim is truly the definition of fuckable adorability.

“You need me to warm you up?”

“Yes.”

Score!

Sometimes being a half Kryptonian clone is so awesome it should have a song written about it. Nay, an epic ballad.


End file.
